


Bringing Understanding

by SalazarTipton



Series: Daddy Calling [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Daddy Kink Mentioned, Kink Shaming, M/M, consent talk, magnus giving people fatherly advice is my kink now, mostly serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Isabelle discuss her behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to add this little piece. We'll get back to Alec and Magnus soon!

Isabelle was on her bed, waiting for Clary to finish talking to her mother so they could train together. Not ten minutes ago, she’d left Magnus staring after her with a confused look and her brother redder than his arrows’ fletching.

 

“Come in,” she called when a knock sounded on her door. To her surprise, it wasn’t Clary who opened the door--it was Magnus. He stepped in and quickly closed the door behind himself.

“Oh hey, Magnus. What’s up?” 

 

He leaned against the closed door and crossed his arms before responding. “I have something to discuss with you,” he stated. Isabelle had never seen his features so neutral, expressionless. “Now, I understand that you are young and haven’t experienced much of the world outside of the Institute and Shadowhunters, so you may not be aware of the...societal implications of some of your recent actions.”

 

Isabelle crossed her arms defensively and pulled her brows together. “What are you talking about?”

 

Magnus sighed before crossing the room to sit gently down next to her on the bed. “You and your friends seem to find shaming Alec quite amusing. I assure you, it is not. Nor is it to place unwilling participates,” Magnus said slowly, putting a hand to his chest, “into a fantasy or scenario. Especially when it is done to mock another unwilling participant.”

 

Isabelle looked down in at her lap and thought a moment before responding.

 

“Why is this such a big deal? You’re his  _ daddy _ or whatever. Who cares? We’re just having a bit of fun. With everything that has been going on, I think we deserve that.” She looked Magnus in the eye while she spoke and kept her tone inquiring instead of defensive.

 

“There is a difference between relaxing and letting off some steam and taking your issues out on others. You know Alexander. Do you really think he’s been ‘having a bit of fun’ with this?” Magnus asked. Isabelle sighed and nodded to herself. She uncrossed her arms and held her hands.

 

“I didn’t think it was bothering him that much. He never said anything,” Isabelle explained. “Of course, he never says anything, but I thought…” She shook her head a little. “I don’t know what I thought.”

 

“Well, since you  _ are _ thinking about this now, I hope you stop,” Magnus said as he stood. “I also hope you’ll spread the message to the others. Alec has been through enough lately. He doesn’t need to be uncomfortable around all of you.”

 

Isabelle watched as Magnus opened the door and gave her a small smile before exiting. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly. She looked up when the door opened again. Magnus poked his head in.

 

"Oh, and never call me Daddy again."

 

Isabelle let out a small laugh and nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! What do you suppose will be coming next? Comments and kudos are life!


End file.
